Suspicions
by pomsgirl5678
Summary: Draco and Hermione date but break up. They both think the other one did the breaking up. Then they are forced to live together as an new assignment that all 7th year students have to do for one semester. Their love sparks again and secrets are revealed.
1. Default Chapter

**Okay people, this is my first fan-fic story so try not to laugh at me. I worked very hard at this and I would hate for it to be a total failure. Please rate the fan-fic along with your name on a sheet of paper and give it to me. There will be no hard feelings for bad reviews. Doing this will help me decide if I want to write this type of work anymore so thank you for your support. (Also please take not that this is my FIRST fan-fic and I am not a writing genius like Katy.)** And now we can get on with disclaimer and the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter as anyone with a brain the size of a peanut should know that. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy are all owned by J.K. Rowling who I have not had the chance to meet and would die if I did knowing that my life was then and only then complete if I so had the chance to. Also please excuse the fact that the word said and explained or exclaimed is used a lot but the people in this story like to talk and so I often ran out of ways to make them say things. Now to the story.

This story is dedicated to Katy Dickey who is a phenomenal writer and has helped me become a better writer. It is also dedicated to J.K. Rowling who if she had not made Harry Potter I would have spent many a-day being so bored out my mind to the point of tearing my hair out while screaming at the top of my lungs for hours ...ehh, please excuse that and pretend I never said it... and finally to my family who has always told me to pursue my dreams in writing and for helping me to write things I didn't think I had inside of me. Thank you!

_**Marissa Skonie**_

Summary: Draco and Hermione date but break up. They both think the other one did the breaking up. Then they are forced to live together as an new assignment that all 7th year students have to do called Living in the Way of Muggles, for one semester. Their love sparks again and secerts are revealed.

Title:

The Assignment

Memories 

**Chapter 1**

**Hermione sighed. She was looking over at the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was caressing Florescent Millville's body. _Her _Draco. Hadn't it been only last week when he had been with her? Besides, what did a 5th year like Florescent have over a 7th year like her?**

**Hermione could even remember when Draco had asked her out. It seemed like just yesterday...**

**(Flashback to approximately 1 month before)**

**Hermione shivered in the cold. All the 7th years were visiting Hogsmeade. Hermione was standing with Harry by the pub. Ron had had to leave last week due to urgent news he had received about Bill getting bitten by a rare new dragon.**

**"So Hermione, what do you want for Christmas," Harry asked trying to break the ice.**

**"Isn't he gorgeous," Hermione said distracted.**

**"What? Who,"Harry said surprised.**

**"Draco. I mean, I know he hasn't been the best of pals with you since school started..."Hermione mumbled.**

**"The best of friends! Why Hermione he has done nothing but cause harm to me! Don't you remember that he almost got me killed by the dementor we were using in Dark Arts and then went to the school board and tried to get me expelled for supposedly 'egging the dementor on to him'? Don't' you remember?" Harry cried out.**

**"Yes Harry, I remember all of that.,"Hermione explained," What I was trying to say before I was very rudely interrupted was that...Oh look, Harry! He's coming this way!"**

**And indeed Draco was coming their very way. Harry started to panic. He couldn't let Draco do anything with her. It would mean terrible torture for him(me: wait a second... doesn't it seem like all Harry's really worried about is himself?) and he couldn't stand seeing Hermione getting hurt (me: now thats more like it :sob:**).

**"Hermione, before Draco gets here ...I wanted to wait for Christmas but..would you consider..,"Harry mumbled in a panic. He was about to finish his sentence but he never even go the chance to.**

**"Why, hello beautiful,"Draco yelled out to Hermione.**

**"H-hi! I didn't seem to notice you were coming this way.,"Hermione said in a dreamy voice.**

**"Well, I couldn't help but to notice a gorgeous thing like yourself standing all by your lonesome self." Draco said in that sexy drawl of his.**

**"She wasn't by herself, she has me here. She doesn't need a filthy little weasel like you to bother her!" Harry exclaimed a little to loudly so that Professor McGonagal came over to reprimand them.**

**"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy what in Merlin's name is going on here?" the professor questioned.**

**"Nothing we should be a part of, I think my dear professor.,"said Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbeldore, apparating out of thin air.**

**It was well known that over the summer Dumbeldore and the professor had become.. friendly towards one another. It was also known that after only two weeks of dating Dumbeldore had proposed and that by the end of the school year they were to wed. They had been busy making preparations for the wedding, everyone could tell. They had noticed that they both seemed a bit off. Most of the students were happy and all of them were invited.**

**"Why, Albus, I didn't see you coming.,"McGonagal stated slightly flushed.**

**"I just came from the Ministry of Magic.,"Dumbeldore explained. " Now, I think we shall be on our way. I heard that there is a splendid bakery where we can get our wedding cake here. I think it was called Catie Casper's Cake Shop..."Dumbeldore let out slowly.**

**"Albus! Catie Casper is a very famous baker! Her cakes are so wonderful. I heard that she once baked a wedding cake for a very famous muggle... I think her name was Princess Diana. Oh, this is going to be so.. err..awesome," Professor McGonagal exclaimed.**

**"I know, I know,"Dumbeldore chuckled.**

**And with that they were off. They all just sat there for a few moments until Draco finally spoke.**

**"Well, as I was going to say before I was interrupted.."Draco shot a glare at Harry though Hermione barely seemed to notice it ".. was that I was wondering if you would like to go to the Bernie Botts every flavor ice-cream store over there,"Draco asked pointing across the street.**

**"Harry, you don't mind, do you,"Hermione asked giving Harry a pleading look.**

**"Fine, but if he even so much as breathes funny I'll be over there to kick his scrawny little ferret..." Harry started to say but didn't finish because they were already on they're way to the store.**

**(END FLASHBACK)**

**Hermione felt the tears streaming down her face. She remembered that at the ice-cream store they had had there first date and had been going out for about 1 month and then two days ago Crab had come up to her and told her that Draco did not want to see her anymore. In the past month Hermione had gotten to know Crab and Goyle better, but her and Draco had spent most of their time alone. At the time Hermione had liked that but after awhile she had sensed that Crab and Goyle were starting to resent her. But then suddenly, after Draco and her broke up they went back to being their mean old selves again.**

**And now Draco was with Florescent. It just bugged her. What had gone wrong between them? Hermione just couldn't take it anymore. But before she could make a scene by asking Draco what in Merlins' name he was doing just two days later with that.. that 5th year, she ran up to the Gryffindor girls common room.**

**Once she reached the painting and told it 'chocolate frog' she ran up to her bed and just let out one huge sob. Charlie Potre, one of her roommates, came up to her and comforted her. Hermione just let the whole story out from ice-cream store to what had just happened. Afterwards, Hermione felt as if a huge weight had just been lifted off her chest.**

**"Well, personally, I think that that Draco is fine, and I mean fine, but he can be a real pain in the neck if you ask me,"Charlie let out with her southern accent after Hermione was done.**

**Charlie's parents were both muggles like Hermione's but Charlie was from the south, Houston, Texas to be exact. Charlie was a transfer student from a school from Turkey and Hermione had been asked to show her around since she was also a 7th year.**

**"I think he can be sweet if he wants to be but right know I think he is one gigantic.. gigantic..ugh I don't even know the word that describes him right now!"Hermione stuttered with alligator tears running down her face. " But, I've decided that tomorrow during breakfast I'm gonna talk to him and set him straight." Hermione half-yelled.**

**And that was that. **

**A/N Hey guys review and tell me if I should continue this story!**


	2. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**_Today is my 15th Birthday!_ I will try to update as soon as possible but today I just want to sit back, relax, and celebrate! I am so excited. I already got $40 from this weelend (and that's just from a total of two people!) I got a card from my BFF and one from my cute little cousin. My little 4 year old sister made me wear a cute tiara to school so now I'm wearing that. One of my close friends gave me a drawing of myself with thetiara on because she can draw really well. For the first time ever (yeah I know that's sad) my friends decorated my locker with pretty HAPPY BIRTHDAY! wrapping paper. Tonight my parents are making me tacos for dinner with tons of guacamole as it is my favorite meal. I get to go shopping at the mall with my best friend for my gift and that is going to be awesome. Being 15 is awesome! My brother was really nice this morning and gave me a ride to school and he is giving me a ride home (even though it would make sense if he didi that every day as we go to the same High School...) But really that is all I wanted to say. Maybe if I get some reviews that mention Happy Birthday (plus some stuff on the story, not just Happy Birthday!) I might update faster...**


End file.
